The present invention relates to single-chip light emitting diodes (LED), and more particularly to single-chip LEDs which can operate under standard alternating-current (AC) high voltage (110V, 220V, etc.) conditions for various applications, including general lighting.
LEDs are used in displays, as indicator lights, for traffic lights, for communications, and for optical interconnects. With the realization of high brightness blue/green and violet LEDs made from the III-nitride semiconductor family InN, GaN, AlN and their alloys recently it is now possible that LEDs may be used for general lighting applications in residential houses and commercial buildings. LEDs have already found niche applications in the area of lighting, such as passenger side reading lights in vehicles. Because of the potential energy, environment and national security benefits, there is increasing national interest in creating a partnership—of industry, universities and national laboratories—aimed at accelerating the development of Solid-State Lighting science and technology. A nation-wide program called “Next-Generation Lighting Initiative” has been lunched by the Department of Energy (DOE).
Several methods have been proposed and employed to achieve white light emission from LEDs. The first and the only commercial product is to use blue LEDs made of M-nitrides to generate white light by coating the blue LED chips with yellow phosphors. Phosphors down convert part of the shorter wavelength blue light to a yellow wavelength visible yellow light. Through color mixing, the eye sees white when two colors are properly balanced. Other proposed method includes using UV LEDs (more efficient sources) to pump three-color phosphors (red, blue, green, RBG) or to combine three color (RBG) LEDs to get white emission.
Currently, all semiconductor LEDs are DC operated with typical operating voltages of a few volts (e.g., around 2 volts for Red LEDs and around 3.5 volts for blue LEDs). However, substantially all the houses and buildings in North America are wired with AC (60 Hz) 110 volts power sources. One way to use LEDs for general lighting applications is to convert AC 110 V to DC with a low voltage. This requires the use of power converters, which may be installed separately or built into the LED package. This approach has been utilized in LED traffic signal lights. Use of power converters have disadvantages such as added volume, added costs, and low efficiency, for example.
There is also a method for achieving AC operation of LEDs by wiring two discrete LEDs connected opposite of one another (the cathode of one goes to the anode of the other). When the LEDs are connected to a low voltage AC circuit, both LEDs glow alternately; one LED is biased by positive voltage side of the AC cycle (forward biased), and the other LED is biased by the negative voltage side of the AC cycle (reverse biased). Since the AC source usually runs at 60 Hz both LEDs appear to be always on to the naked eye. However, there are no new technologies involved in this type of “AC-LEDs” by ganging together a strand of LEDs and they are not suitable for lighting applications. To achieve high voltage AC operations, one needs to connect a few dozens of LEDs in a similar fashion. Hence, it would not be viable economically or physically to replace an incandescent lamp by a strand of discrete of LEDs.
A need remains in the art for single-chip LEDs for standard high AC voltage (110 volts or 220 volts) operations. A need also remains in the art for integrated semiconductors optical components on a single chip; in this case it involves the integration of many LEDs.